


Blackbird

by honeyedukes (honeyvioletmoon)



Series: Wolfstar Requests :) [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Baby Harry, Baby Harry Potter, Babysitting, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, References to the Beatles, Singing, sirius x remus, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 19:13:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16373414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyvioletmoon/pseuds/honeyedukes
Summary: anon asked: Godfather Sirius and Baby Harry please?? I just love them so much





	Blackbird

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this sort of turned into wolfstar!
> 
> [say hi <3](https://honeyedukes.tumblr.com/)

"Sirius, what are you doing?"

Sirius chuckled, craning his neck back to look upon Remus leaning in the doorway of the Potter's house in Godric's Hollow.

"Moony, do you mind, you've interrupted my bonding." He tossed back petulantly, tossing his head in feigned annoyance. His hair was longer than it had ever been at school, brushing his collarbones, which were helpfully revealed since Sirius had begun cutting off the necks of all his tee shirts, whining about how the tight material had felt too much like being _collared_. "We were having a good time before grumpy Uncle Moony spoiled our fun, weren't we, Prongslet?" Harry, only a few months old and perched upon the pads Sirius' feet up in the air, gurgled in reply.

"Padfoot, come off it, that's hardly comfortable for him." Sirius staunchly ignored Remus' warnings and continued what he'd been doing prior, which was hoisting the baby, clutching at the wizard's fingers in his miniature fists, up with his knees, and singing to him. Remus would bet ten knuts he didn't have that Harry got sick all over him in the next five minutes.

Remus didn't know why people saw Sirius and thought he couldn't sing. Maybe it was that when he laughed, his loud guffaw sort of... barked its way out of him, even before he'd met the rest of the lot or mastered complex and illegal magic (though it was, truth be told, at first a much haughtier guffaw). Or perhaps it was his height, he was after all, the third tallest Marauder, and since he was generally no less than 9 inches from Remus at any given moment, the werewolf's statuesque form often seemed to dwarf him by comparison. Still, on his own he wasn't by any means a short man, and often times the tiniest persons revealed to have the largest lungs. Sometimes Remus would chuckle at the notion that people probably just assumed someone who seemed to have it all on the outside: money, intelligence, prized friends, an impeccable jawline, and a rather attractive physique, couldn't possibly carry a tune to boot. They were _so_ very wrong.

Sure, Sirius was nothing like his beloved Freddie Mercury, but after years of hoarding memories of muggle music to get by without a record player at Hogwarts, or when his mother blasted the thing far beyond any Reparo, he had nearly perfect pitch. His voice was soft, the kind of singer whose vocals are unused to performance, a man whose songs are most often sung only in his own company, and a touch throaty, probably from the constant stream of cigarettes he kept tucked behind his ear before lighting them quickly with the tip of his wand at every Order meeting or during Auror training. And now here he was, doing what for most would be impossible, but for him of course came naturally, being Sirius Black as he was: laying flat on his back, lifting an infant above him, and crooning at Harry's smiling cheeks. For some reason, the song of choice was Blackbird by the Beatles, who James always affectionately referred to as "those Buggy Buggers." He and Lily weren't entirely sure if it was a jab at their name, or his pureblood memory being entirely unable to recall the actual title of one of the most popular bands in Muggle Musical History. Either way, Harry seemed to enjoy it, and Remus had to concede that from his doorway perch, the sight wasn't entirely unfavorably. Harry, as always, was adorable and cherubic, not a blemish on him, and from his vantage point he got a good earful of Sirius' gentle crooning and a rather delicious sight of his abs and collar as his shirt rose and fell with holding the baby up, sort of crumpling together at Sirius' middle.

When Sirius finished his song, he just took it up again, or repeated the chorus. Eventually he lowered the baby, sat up and cradled Harry in arm as he sang. Harry'd giggle every so often when Padfoot's fingers would poke at his tummy, but for the most part he was tranquil, wide green eyes transfixed on his godfather's mouth as it moved to murmur the words as he brushed a kiss across the child's sweet smelling forehead beneath his already unruly tufts of brown curls.

Remus moved to sit beside Sirius on the floor, leaning against him back to back. "Is it supposed to be about you, then?" He dropped his head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Is what?" Sirius replied, not faltering in his singing even as Lupin turned his cheek to nuzzle against his neck.

"The song, Padfoot. _Blackbird singing in the dead of night."_

Sirius chuckled. "I'm not much of a Black anymore, am I, Moony? And it's not the dead of night, is it?"

"Come off it, its close enough..."

"Moony," he chuckled. "It isn't even half past eight!"

"Maybe, I like to retain the belief that art is open to interpretation."

"Snob."

"Heathen."

"Arse."

" _Prat_."

"Oi, I can't HELP my prattish ways-"

"Git."

"Moony, come on, that WAS uncalled for."

"Animal. OW! What did you bite me for?"

"Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it."

"Loon."

"Wanker."

" _I'm_ the wanker? Are you serious?"

"In fact, I am." God, he sounded so smug. Remus had really walked into that.

"What luck."

"Your luck." Sirius smiled.

"My luck indeed." Remus mused, coming round front to meet Sirius face to face, or rather, mouth to mouth. Harry, at first entertained by his exchange, but hating that his song time was so rudely interrupted by banter _and_ kissing, reached out a small hand and thwacked Sirius' Adonis-esque chin.

"Oi, Prongslet, use your words. No hitting. Hurting people is bad." Sirius scolded rather lightly, feigning seriousness.

"Says the man who hexed more Slytherins than anyone else in Hogwarts, probably." Remus deadpanned, taking Harry from him and rocking him to settle the baby down.

"Well be fair! I broke my fair share of noses too!"

"Oh yes, this coming from Godric Hollow's pacifist in resident, right, Harry?"

"Don't bring the baby into this, Moony, fight your own battles like a real man."

"Half man."

" _Fine_ then, like a real wizard."

"Sirius he's terribly fussy, can't you sing to him again?" Harry, quite happy to be comforted by his Uncle Moony, had begun screeching once the banter started up again. Lupin also suspected maybe being jostled around on feet didn't help his stomach any.

"Alright," Sirius agreed, throwing himself down into the werewolf's lap. "But only if you sing with me." He grinned up at Remus.

"Sirius..."

"Oh don't sigh like that, I know you know the words."

"Maybe but that doesn't mean I should sing them."

"Do it for Harry!! He'll love it."

"He'll probably cry harder once he hears me."

Sirius slapped his thigh. "Shut it, he won't because you sing fine. At least do it so he'll nod off and Lily won't boogey bat us for having riled her son up on their first night out since he was born."

Remus finally let up, tucking Harry further against his chest to keep him warm, and mostly whispered the words along with Sirius one final time. Apparently the song in hushed tones worked to lull the little boy to sleep, so soon was he nestled against the jumper and dreaming. Sirius got up and knelt behind Remus, arms looped around his neck, chin on the taller man's shoulder, and together they murmured the last few words, _"You were only waiting for this moment to arise."_


End file.
